<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Study Buddy by durin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779741">Study Buddy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/durin/pseuds/durin'>durin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking Kink, College Student Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager Is a Tease, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, F/M, Man bun Eren Yeager, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/durin/pseuds/durin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you decided to indulge in a casual sex with Eren, it was not something that you wanted for the world to know. That's why he invited you to have your study session at his house while his family was out of town.</p><p>Little did you know that an uninvited visitor was going to give you one hell of a surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eren Yeager/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Study Buddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pen twirling between his fingers, Eren’s eyes scanned through the pages in front of him. His cheek was cupped in the palm of his hand as he tried to support his weight, but with the constant of his eyes fluttering close, it was a hard thing to accomplish. Turning his head to the side a bit, he buried his mouth in his hand, trying to suppress yet another yawn that was escaping past his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re distracting,” Emerald eyes glancing up, he noticed that your attention was still focused on the task before you. Tongue slightly poking out from the corner of your mouth, a habit of yours when you were trying to concentrate on solving something. Hair tied into a messy bun, the strands that would find their way out of it were easily slipped over your ear. Dressed only in a stripped undershirt that perfectly showed your cleavage out, it was a sight that played with Eren’s imaginative mind quite well.</p><p> </p><p>Thank God that your very, very tight shorts were hidden under the table from him, or else your head would already be banging against that textbook you found so interesting.</p><p> </p><p>“Could say the same for you,” The side of his mouth tugged upwards in amusement when you sent him a glare followed by a head shake, knowing all to well to what he was referring to. His smile was replaced by a pout when you were back to scribbling. “Don’t you need a break? We’ve been studying for past three hours.”  </p><p> </p><p>You snorted. “You mean I’ve been studying while you are just shooting sexual jokes my way for the past one hour.” </p><p> </p><p>Maybe he did crack one or two, but who could’ve blame him? Studying always stimulates his fantasies with all kinds of dirty things he’d do to you.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what else I can shoot at you?” His brows wiggled seductively when you rolled your eyes in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re bad at aiming.”</p><p> </p><p>Ouch. Even though he knew you were just trying to turn him down so you could concentrate on your studies, your words still hurt his ego, but no way he was falling back now. </p><p> </p><p>Stretching his leg out a bit, he was happy that the table you were sitting at wasn’t too big since he was able to brush your left thigh with his right lower leg. When he didn’t feel you swatting his leg away from you, he continued with rubbing it against the same spot. His touch trailed all the way from your inner thigh to your knee, lips pulling into a smirk when you cleared your throat in order to ignore his indirect request. </p><p> </p><p>You were a tough nut to crack, but Eren knew how to break you so he could have you begging him for more. </p><p> </p><p>His leg trailed back to your inner thigh, foot flexing in the right angle to lean it right against your clothed sex. He almost, but almost burst out laughing when your eyes slightly widened and breath hitched in your throat. If only he knew you wouldn’t get mad, he’d take a picture of your face to remember it for a lifetime. His foot pressed into the same spot a bit harder, making you drop your pen from your hold. </p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck are you doing, Ere-en?” His smirk only widened when your voice quivered from one more pressing of his foot. Your face was flushed a bit in embarrassment from actually enjoying this. </p><p> </p><p>“What, you don’t like it?” He leaned forward in his seat, and you finally locked eyes with his, the already lustful gleam in your eyes forced him to bite the insides of his cheek. Oh, how he wanted to fuck your brains out right there, in that spot, but he had a better idea. Retracting his leg, he sild down from his seat, so that he was under the table right now. He could only imagine the confused look you were wearing right now, but when he grabbed the hem of your shorts and tugged them down with one forceful drag, you could figure out what he was implying. He smirked when he was greeted by your already naked and dripping vagina. "No panties? So you wanted this to happen from the start?" He slightly laughed when you pounded your fist against the table from above him.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up you jer-Aah!" He didn't let you finish as his tongue smoothly slicked the juices from your wet cunt, all the way to your clit. On instinct, you spread your legs to give him more access, but as soon as you did that, his tongue wasn't present down there anymore. It was trailing down your inner thigh now. "Why'd you stop?" You said breathlessly, not liking how easy it was for him to make you feel this way with just a few touches. A low laugh vibrated from the back of his throat against your naked skin, the sensation sending pleasant shivers down your spine.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you wanted me to," He pressed kisses against your inner thighs, working his way back to your entrance. "Or did you change your mind?" Your breathing stopped when his hot breath fanned against your entrance again, the tip of his tongue just slightly licking your clit. You let out a quiet, desperate moan from the mere touch, not satisfied with his teasing attitude. Bringing your hips closer to his face, he knew that you finally gave in, but he wanted to hear you. "Come on babe, tell me what you want."</p><p> </p><p>"N-no," You placed your legs at the small of his back, flexing them to pull him closer. "You already know."</p><p> </p><p>He rolled his eyes at your stubbornness. Bringing his head closer, he nipped at your clit, sucking at it against his teeth. The loud moan that left your lips made his arousal just harden more, but he wasn't going to falter that easily. "I can't know unless you tell me," Your legs started to shake against his back, and he hooked his arms under your knees to keep you steady.</p><p> </p><p>"Plea-ase, Eren, just put it in already," You mewled, and that was all he needed to prod his tongue deep into your core. A loud, filthy moan pushed past your lips when his tongue entered you, the sides of his wet muscle forcefully hitting every side of your walls. You brought your hand to your mouth, your teeth biting onto the sensitive skin to muffle the sounds that were itching at the back of your throat. Your breath hitched in your throat when his thumb pressed into your clit, making your body twitch once his hard touch prodded against the bundle of nerves. </p><p> </p><p>"Come on babe, don't hold back," He said before he lapped at your opening once more. "I want to hear you."</p><p> </p><p>Bringing your other hand down, you grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling him close if that was even possible. You straightened your back, your head falling backwards in pleasure, the way his tongue danced around your cunt, his thumb stimulating your clit, it was too much for you. You wanted him inside of you, right here, right now. "Please, just fuck me already!" You yelped when his tongue left your entrance, suddenly feeling very empty. He pushed your chair while you were still sitting on it and crawled out from under the table. While he was still in a squatting position, he grabbed you by the shoulders, and you immediately wrapped your legs around his waist. He pulled you into his embrace, his hands making their way under your ass so he could carry you. His hard cock was poking your behind from the position, and purposely dipped down a bit, making him groan excitedly.  </p><p> </p><p>He finally smashed his lips against yours, tongues already swirling in each other mouths. Your cunt warmed up even more when you tasted your fluids that his tongue was soaking into just a few moments ago. Sucking onto his tongue, a low growl left his throat, as he clumsily climbed the stairs towards his room. Once the two of you arrived at the door to his room, he pushed you against it, lips separating as he brought you up higher. His index finger pierced through your wet floods once again, making you squeak in surprise. He pumped his finger in an out, as his thumb made circles around your clit. God, you could literally see all white right now.</p><p> </p><p>"Why so impatient?" You huffed as your hand tried to find the doorknob, but he gripped onto it, his eyes not leaving yours for a second.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me do it," He twisted the doorknob, the door to his room opening. You almost fell, if it weren't for Eren's hand that was once inside you grab the back of your neck. He brought you closer once more in a heated kiss. In a matter of seconds your back collided with the fluffy mattress and Eren was already busy with pulling your shirt over your head, still not breaking the kiss. Slightly lifting your back off the mattress, he placed one hand behind it while pulling the shirt with the other. Your back hit the mattress again, as your breasts were finally free. You brought your hand down, pulling the shorts away, the cool air hitting your wet pussy. He cupped your face with his hand, as your lips still mingled against his, his other hand pulling down his shorts together with his boxers. Your body shivered when you felt his hard member touch the inner of your right thigh. </p><p> </p><p>Breaking the kiss, the two of you let out a breath, neither knowing for how long you were holding it in. Eren threw himself off of you, his hand reaching to the drawer on the nightstand near his bed, but you grabbed his hand mid-way. "It'll take too long." </p><p> </p><p>He looked at you with slightly wide eyes, your name rolling off his tongue in a way that made your insides throb with desire even more. "But, we need protection-"</p><p> </p><p>"Screw that, just pull it out on time."</p><p> </p><p>He raised an eyebrow, but you were dead serious. He bit his tongue, his cock twitching in excitement. He positioned himself in front of you, smirking when a relieved sigh escaped your lips when his tip merely brushed against your pussy. "Fuck, never knew you liked it raw." He saw before-hand, how you were about to protest, but he beat you to it, when he thrusts himself fully inside of you. A loud gasp echoed in the room, your hands trying to grab onto his shoulder blades, but he just straightened himself up, so in the end your hand gripped onto his forearm, the other plastered over your mouth. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck-God!" You screamed between your parted fingers, and Eren just gave you a shit-eating grin, as he pulled his cock out and inside of you. </p><p> </p><p>"Please," He placed his hands under your knees, and pulled you closer to him, hoisting your legs up so they could wrap around his torso. The action made your jaw clench in pain, as his hard dick literally seared inside of you. "You can call me Eren." He watches as you squirm under him, your breasts bounced against your chest everytime you made just the tiniest move, making him enter a feral mode. He pushed outside of you, a wet sound, a loud <em>squelch</em> was drown out of you, together with a moan from your lips. A sound so loud your moans were nothing compared to it. It made him hornier even more, how well they synchronized. </p><p> </p><p>Your body shakes when his hips buckled forward, pounding hard against you. You moaned again, but it was muffled when a hand was brought against your neck. With just his thumb and index finger, Eren held the upper part of your throat while he pressed the palm of his hand at the lower part. "You're too loud," He panted as he squeezed against the sides of your neck, making you mute for some time. Without a warning, he started pounding harder against your pussy, and you just stood there, your mouth slightly opened, but no sounds came out. </p><p> </p><p>As much as he loved when your lips draw his name out in that seductive, and horny way, he liked seeing your face like this even more. How you suffered to say something, but you couldn't, and he knew you liked it even more. He felt your walls clench against him, and he knew you were close. He let go of your neck, and smirked when you started coughing something between air and moans of pleasure. "Come on babe, come for me," He praised you.</p><p> </p><p>"Please, Eren, harder!" You were so close, your eyes were already rolling behind your back-</p><p> </p><p>"Eren?"</p><p> </p><p>The two of you instantly froze at the new voice. Quickly picking yourself up, your eyes widen in horor when you spotted a little girl at the entrance to his room. Didn't he tell you that his house was <em>completely </em>empty?</p><p> </p><p>"M-Mikasa! What are you doing here?! Weren't you supposed to be at Zeke's?!" He quickly scurried himself off of you, and his hands immediately went at his pelvis. You grabbed the shirt that was somewhere on the bed and hid the upper part of your body with it. </p><p> </p><p>Poor little girl was probably going to be traumatized for life by this scene.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa looked at you, making you tense under her gaze. She scowled, her eyes back at Eren. "Big bro, she doesn't look like the girl from last night."</p><p> </p><p>Eren raised an eyebrow at his little sister. "W-What are you talking about?" He looked back at you, breath trapped in his throat when he felt a murderous aura coming from you. Even if he tried, it's going to be hard persuading you to believe him instead of a five year old.</p><p> </p><p>They say kids never lie, right?</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Zeke, hurry, come on!" The girl pulled a large hand in her smaller one, her feet tapping against the concrete.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay Mikasa, we're already here, don't be so impatient." The older man scolded, a small smile spread across his features. The way his little step-sister always managed to pull a smile on his stoic face, it will always be a mistery to him. His dad, Grisha asked him if he wanted to join him with his wife and their youngest child on a field trip. He was more than willing to join them, but when he asked why their oldest son, Eren wasn't included, he learned that the first year of college was harder than he thought.</p><p> </p><p>He was also happy that his half-brother was so dedicated with his studies.</p><p> </p><p>But he was also amused how dedicated he was... in other things. The moans that came from above the hallway indicated that first year of college was indeed, <em>very hard.</em></p><p> </p><p>Mikasa looked up at the blonde. "Is that Eren studying in his room?" The innocent look in her eyes...</p><p> </p><p>Zeke nodded his head. "Yeah! He probably has company up there, it's hard to study alone," He pinched the bridge of his nose. If only Mikasa didn't leave her scarf in this house, then maybe he wouldn't get caught red handed. But maybe teaching him a lesson right now would be a good idea. "Mikasa, go up there and tell him," He crouched down and whispered something into her ear. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes blinked in confusion. "But, that never happened,"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll buy you an entire pack of your favorite ice-cream."</p><p> </p><p>And with that, Mikasa ascended towards the upper floor.</p><p> </p><p>Zeke let out a sigh, walking towards the living room. The first thing he spotted was the red scarf they came back for, and he was thrilled that it didn't take them too long to get back to the destination of the field trip. He took out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes, pulling one out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You jerk!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"W-Wait! I can explain!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>But even though he was happy for his younger brother, it will never change the fact that he won't be ruining his life just a little bit longer. Lighting the cigarette, he inhaled the smoke.</p><p> </p><p>"Ahh, life's good."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven't written a smut in a really long time, and decided to write this while writing on my other stories (that you could check if you want to). But these kind of stories always faze me, no matter how many smuts I read.</p><p> I. Die. Every. Time.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>